


救赎第三部39

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部39

第39章 

　　润瑜在凝晖宫找到了润凰。

　　他跪在神龛前，背脊挺得笔直，月光透过窗子照射进来，在他周身凝成一圈淡淡的银辉。

　　润瑜不敢惊动，小心翼翼的走了过去，与他跪在一处。

　　先皇后的凝晖宫，供奉的不是常见的佛祖真人，而是一个不知名的神仙。双眸微垂，手握法印，无悲无喜。

　　母后跟他提过一次，这位神仙名叫元君，法力无边。

　　他知凤凰在为谁祝祷，为他，为无缘得见的孩子，或许还会为那生死不知的端王，但绝不会为了凤凰自己。

　　这正是他最担心的，哀莫大于心死。凤凰若一心求死，哪怕他是富有四海的帝王也拦不住。一想到面前这人会失去呼吸，停了心跳，在他怀中渐渐变得冰冷僵硬，最后化为一抔黄土，他就觉得有一柄钢刀在剜着他的心。

　　那股剧痛让他发疯，让他恨不得毁了整个世界，只想留住一个凤凰。

　　他张开双臂搂住那具孱弱的身躯，在耳边一遍遍唤着儿时的乳名。

　　静谧的凝晖宫只有他们两人，就如很多年前一样，他抱着凤凰，用弱小的肩膀为他撑起一片天地。除了彼此，没有人值得依靠，没有人可以信任，他们性命相连，神魂相系，他们是这世上最亲密的人，任何人任何事都没办法将他们分开。

　　“凤凰，你还有我，你还有我。”

　　一遍遍的唤着，从夜晚到白昼。

　　凤凰滴水未沾，他也滴水未沾。凤凰跪了一天一夜，他也跪了一天一夜。倘若凤凰就这么死去，他也陪着一道死去。

　　当第二个黄昏到来时，凤凰的眼珠终于动了一下，“兄长。”

　　他欣喜若狂，将凤凰抱回了璇玑宫。

　　亲手为他换上衣衫，拧了温热的巾帕为他擦去污秽，再用温暖的锦被盖住他，头靠着头躺在一处。　　

　　凤凰睡着了，呼吸细弱，几不可闻。

　　他心中惧怕，几次将手指放在他鼻端。

　　“凤凰，逆鳞已经找到了。”他眸光似水，声音温柔，“待解药炼成，你我就能一生相守了。”不经意间目光掠过案上一方白绢，那是刚刚传来的密报。端王中伏，万箭穿心，已无生还之机。

　　他执起凤凰的手亲了亲，“我所要不多，不求你能爱我有多深，只要每日喜欢我一点点，日日复月月，月月复年年，年年复此生。无妨爱我淡薄，但求爱我长久。”

　　润凰觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦，梦境光怪陆离，张牙舞爪鬼魅迭出，他苦苦挣扎，朝着那一线光明狂奔。谁知光明的尽头却是一处断崖，崖下阴风惨惨，妖雾涌动。

　　他咬牙纵身一跃，猛的睁开了双眼。

　　“凤凰你醒了？”润瑜一直握着他的手，手指略略一动便已得知。

　　“兄……兄长？”话一出口，才惊觉喉头似被砂砾剐过，疼痛难受得紧。

　　侍从很快将水杯端来，润瑜亲手服侍他饮下。那般的细致体贴，眉目含情，让他忍不住笑了出来。润瑜似被吓到，连水杯都拿不稳了。

　　他抽出水杯递给侍从，指着案上的文书道：“那是尚未批阅的奏折吧，反正时辰尚早，不如咱们参详参详，把选官的事办了。”

　　“凤凰……你……你能看到了？”润瑜似看到了极其不可思议的事情，眼眸睁得很大。

　　他抓下润瑜抚上眼眸的手指，“兄长在说什么呢，我又没有眼疾，自然能瞧见了。”一边说一边翻开了折子。一看之下才发现已不是昨日呈上来的那些，也无妨，横竖说的都是同一件事。

　　“又是称病。”唇角一勾，“他们天天称病，一窝蜂的称病，官署无人主事，个个都睁着眼睛看兄长怎么应对呢！”

　　将折子合起往旁边一丢，“年纪大了就要服老，既然他们个个都说自己不中用，兄长索性便赏他们一个恩典，让他们回家养老去。至于空出来的职位，呵，难道少了他们国家就垮了么？”

　　“这次科举着实选出不少英才……”润瑜一边觑着他的神情一边慢慢的道：“我本想着有老臣引领，那些新人就能尽快上手。既然他们倚老卖老，那就怪不得我狠心了。”

　　“兄长就是心善。历练不够可以慢慢磨，手腕不够可以摸索着来，最怕的是心性被磨平，好好的美玉成了一块顽石，那就非社稷之福了。那些老臣……”他啧了一声，“个个都是油滑的，当初我带兵，也没少吃他们的亏。”

　　他说了一会儿话有些肚饿，便叫摆饭。

　　侍从鱼贯而入，精制菜肴摆了满满一桌子。

　　他挑了半天，竟下不去筷子，忍不住埋怨，“我不过十来日没来看望兄长，怎的连我的喜好都忘了，这些菜都淡出鸟来了。”说罢将筷子一扔，执了酒壶斟了一杯，咂咂嘴，“这什么酒，一股药味。”

　　“你身子不好，我便让人将酒水菜肴都换成了易入口的药膳药酒。你想吃别的，等康健了再吃。”

　　他抚着额头大笑，“兄长这是拿我当小孩子哄呢，再重的伤我都受过，如今只不过被那不长眼的小贼划了一刀，怎的就成了易碎的琉璃瓶了？”见润瑜眉头紧蹙，也懒得再说下去，“罢罢罢，反正这是你的璇玑宫，我不跟你拗。”

　　说完就要起身，润瑜连忙拦住，“你要去哪里？”

　　他奇了，“还能去哪，当然是回我的栖梧宫啊！母后要我抄的经书我还没抄完呢！”润瑜的脸色登时变得很奇怪，他想了想，恍然，拍着润瑜的肩头笑，“放心，这次我不跟你讨要礼物了，我去皇兄府上搜刮去。”

　　手腕立刻被润瑜紧紧攥住，“皇兄，哪个皇兄？”

　　他眨眨眼，十分不解为何兄长一副如临大敌的模样，“自然是二皇兄了，他是端王嘛，富可敌国，搜刮一两件珍宝不算什么事。”眉梢一挑，“难不成兄长以为我说的是齐王？他谋朝篡位，那可是诛九族的大罪！如今东华门外的血还没干呢，兄长就忘了？”

　　润瑜的手滑了下去，他瞟了一眼，只当兄长上朝辛劳也没往心里去，摆摆手，“我先走了，改日再来看兄长。”

　　黄给使将颖王送了出去，回来时差点被皇帝难看的脸色吓得跌坐在地上。

　　“你……”润瑜扶住椅背稳住身子，喘了两口气后才慢慢的道：“你亲自选一批精明能干的伶俐人，日夜看护颖王。切记不能提及端王和……小公主。”

　　“是。”黄给使小心翼翼的道：“倘若殿下要出宫……”

　　润瑜眸光一寒，“即刻报于朕知。”

　　栖梧宫重新变得热闹起来，但这份热闹却仿佛海市蜃楼，不知何时便会化为泡影。

　　侍从们的笑透着一股浓浓的惧怕，就连呼吸也变得小心翼翼。他们摸不透颖王的心性，不知在这副俊美的皮囊下藏着什么。

　　热情与冷漠，天真与残忍，温柔与狠辣，冷静与脆弱，诡异的集合在同一人身上。后来他们知道了，颖王的眼睛虽在看着他们，嘴巴虽在与他们说话，但他的心沉浸在自己的世界里，那是一个没有仇恨，没有死亡的世界。

　　他时常离开栖梧宫，去了先皇后的凝晖宫、先王的清韵轩、还有……宫外的端王府。

　　润瑜已在栖梧宫中等了一个时辰，面前的茶换了三次。“今日是谁跟着？”

　　“是云辉将军，选的侍从也是极伶俐的，陛下放心。”

　　润瑜最担心的是端王府中的旧物会让润凰想起什么，头一次出宫时简直让他如临大敌。但几次之后也渐渐放了心，润凰神色如常，就连回来叙话的语调都没变过一分。仿佛他只是去那儿坐一坐，并无其他。

　　正想着，便听到门口传来一道声音，“兄长怎的来了，也没人告诉我一声。”润凰大步进来，由着侍从为他解下披风。

　　“今日又去做什么了？”润瑜打开他的手，“茶是冷的，也不怕伤了身。”命人送了药汤上来，“你出去了一日，还没服药。”

　　润凰摇头轻笑，一饮而尽，“天天喝药，喝得舌头都麻了。”凑过来见桌上摆着一副残局，“兄长这是和谁下棋呢？”坐下来琢磨了半晌，盯着润瑜的眼道：“棋局困如蛛网，兄长身不由己啊！”

　　润瑜压下一枚棋子，淡淡的道：“棋局易解，心结难解。方才我问的话，你还没答。”

　　润凰不耐烦下棋，也懒得思忖，随手落下一子，“皇兄邀我去打马球呢，我瞧上了他府里那座玉山，便应了下来。”一说到游戏耍乐他就来了兴致，说得口若悬河，眉飞色舞，到激动处甚至还比划起手脚来。

　　润瑜含笑听着，“最后那座玉山你赢回来了？”

　　润凰抿着唇笑，“没得到时总是想着，等真正到手了就又没了兴致了。左不过就是件赏玩之物，那劳什子太重，便放在了端王府，权当给皇兄先收着。”

　　“你倒信他。”润瑜心事重重，就连唇边的笑也十分勉强，“凤凰，宫外不太平，以后你别去端王府了。”

　　“为何？”润凰看着润瑜的眼睛，忽然预感到了什么，忙忙的道：“兄长既这么说，那我就不去吧！反正皇兄也认得进宫的路。我……我有些累了，兄长也早些安寝吧！”

　　润瑜嗯了一声，转身走出了寝殿。他来到偏殿，那里行列齐整，栖梧宫的侍从们个个低眉顺眼，连呼吸都不敢大声。

　　“禀陛下，殿下前日去了凝晖宫，对着先皇后的画像说了会儿话就走了。”

　　兄长，今日母后寿诞你怎么没来？宫里可热闹了，贵妃娘娘的凤穿牡丹绣得惟妙惟肖，我都能闻到花香了。你猜皇兄送了什么，好吧，我知你是猜不到的。他送的是一个会奏乐的玉盒子，也不知是怎么做的，乐曲一响就有两只羊脂白玉雕成的小鸟儿从里面飞出来，大家瞧着好稀罕。我猜他府里定还有这样的新奇小玩意，下次我问他要两样。

　　“禀陛下，殿下昨日去了先王的清韵轩，奴婢离得远，听不清他在说什么。但看殿下眉目含笑，想必心中是很高兴的。”

　　兄长，昨日父皇夸赞我的字好，我说是兄长教导的功劳。他板着脸，说应当还有母后的功劳，还说今晚到凝晖宫中用膳。兄长，我瞧父皇虽然总冷着脸，但对我们母子是很好的。也许再过不久，我们就要有一个小弟弟了。

　　“禀陛下，今日殿下去了端王府，所有奴婢一律不准跟随。殿下关了房门，一个人在里面待了几个时辰，奴婢……奴婢实在不知……”

　　黄给使又问了许多人，别处的事尽可知，一到端王府便什么都不知道了。

　　润瑜脸上淡淡，众人窥不透喜怒，越发胆战心惊，只恨不得地上裂开一条缝让他们钻进去。

　　忽然有人来报，说颖王梦呓连连，似被魇着了。他们不知如何是好，特来请陛下示下。

　　这么说实在是事出有因。不知从哪一日起，润凰便得了梦游之症，时常在不同的地方醒来。有时衣摆沾着泥，有时手上染着血，有一次甚至卧在了太液池畔，差点被水流卷了进去，吓得润瑜打杀了一大批伺候的宫婢。

　　醒来之后询问，润凰一脸茫然，什么都不记得了。

　　他急急赶到寝殿，润凰单薄的胸口正在急剧起伏，唇瓣微弱的张合，絮絮的念着什么。

　　“凤凰，凤凰……”他执了巾帕擦去他额角的汗，忽然动作一顿，那长睫下溢出的分明是晶莹的泪珠。

　　他俯身吮去那泪，柔声道：“别哭，现在已经没人能伤害到你了。我会守在你身边，一辈子。”

　　鸦羽般的长睫颤了颤，终于慢慢睁开了，“你听，孩子在哭。”

　　他一怔，顺着润凰的目光看去，窗外月色清冷，树影幢幢，哪里有什么婴孩。“你听错了，是风声，并没有婴孩啼哭。”他握着他的手，轻轻吻着那细长的指尖，柔声安抚。

　　“她哭得很伤心。”润凰空洞的望着帐顶，泪水不停从眼角滑下，没入鬓发中，“她在怪我，怪我为何没保护好她。死的人应该是我，若能用我的命去换孩子的命，换皇兄的命，那该多好。”

　　他周身冰冷，恐惧至极，“凤凰，你在说什么，没有端王，没有孩子。你在做梦，这是个梦！”

　　润凰转头看向门口，缓缓笑了起来。皎月银光与暗色流影在他脸上交错，他笑得越明朗，就显得越鬼魅，“母后。”他推开润瑜，赤足下了床，“母后您来了。”他目光一凝，声音中充满欢喜，“皇兄也来啦！”

　　润瑜肝胆俱裂，用力抱住他，“凤凰你糊涂了，母后早已仙逝，润璋也已经……”

　　“住口，他们明明在那里。”润凰指着那处嘶声怒吼，“我没有疯，疯的是你。母后和皇兄来接我了，他们就在那里啊！”他像抓着救命稻草一样拉着润瑜去看，雕花宫门旁只有几个匍匐于地的宫娥。

　　“怎会……不可能！”他跑了过去，几脚将那些宫女踹开，“方才明明还在的。”他不甘心，跪下来细细摸过每一块地砖，“出来，出来，别藏起来啊，别丢下我一个人啊！”

　　一声声撕心裂肺的呐喊让润瑜的心都碎了，他抱住凤凰将他拉起来，却立刻被用力推开。他不得已，只能打晕了他。

　　润凰躺在床上，脸色比月光还苍白。

　　“凤凰，为何会变成这样，我只想好好的守着你，好好的爱你，仅此而已。”他疯狂的啮咬着润凰的唇，他尝到了血的腥甜，泪的苦涩，对方却无知无觉，犹如一尊冰冷的玉像。

　　黑夜过去，黎明来临，当一轮红日冉冉升上天空时，润凰醒了。

　　他眉目含笑，声音温和，与昨晚的疯狂绝望判若两人，“昨日我与皇兄比射柳，我侥幸胜了一箭。他说今日还要来比一次，兄长可要帮我啊！”

　　凤凰如今的状态，就像站在悬崖边上，稍稍迈出一脚便能摔得粉身碎骨。润瑜一刻都不敢离开，但他毕竟是皇帝，再能干的臣子也不能代他裁决军国大事。

　　谁知偏偏就是这一去出了大事。

　　“一群废物，这么多人竟拦不住他一个？”润瑜勃然大怒，但此刻什么刑罚先放在一边，找到凤凰最要紧。

　　“蒙靖身负枷锁，本来是冲不到殿下面前的。偏偏殿下定要让他过来叙话，这才得知了端王的死讯。”侍卫首领冷汗涔涔，“微臣立刻堵了他的嘴拉开，殿下……殿下神色如常，只说累了要回去歇歇，并未将那人放在心上。”

　　神色如常……怎么可能神色如常。

　　润瑜的心揪得紧紧的，“他回了栖梧宫？”

　　黄给使立刻躬身答道：“确实回了栖梧宫，奴婢们也都服侍得妥妥帖帖，陛下请放心。”

　　众人越如此说，润瑜心中的不详就越甚。什么皇家礼仪他已全然顾不得了，他走得越来越快，到最后几乎飞跑起来。

　　哐当一声踢开寝殿大门，面前的一幕让他连心跳都停止了。

 

　　　　

　　


End file.
